


Unexpected Feelings

by Sanricn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanricn/pseuds/Sanricn
Summary: AU where Stannis Baratheon is not that cold. A Red Wolf is about to steal something from him.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Unexpected Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanna say that my grammar is fucked up as english is not even my native language. So thank you if you like it! Feel free to abandon if it is not making you happy. 😩

Stannis Baratheon never liked waiting.

But today it was different. Today he was going to meet the most beautiful girl in this earth. He was going to meet Sansa Stark.

Sansa Stark is the daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. The eldest daughter, sister of four brothers and one sister. Beautiful, witty and spiritual, or his parents said so. They did not even gave him a picture to see. He was just told that she is the most beautiful, and her hair is fiery.

'Good, let's see what happens.' Stannis had told himself on his way to the coffee shop. If she is just as beautiful as his parents claimed, he ought to recognize her on his first glance.

It would be a lie if he thought he was not anxious. He is not that sort of charming guy which will make young girls' heart beat faster. To his utter disappointment, he could never make any girlfriend. Now it is not appropriate to be with young chicks, anyway. He was four and thirty.

Stannis could not help but grind his teeth when he noticed he's been waiting for an hour. 'Will she even come?' He muttered as he scowled at the nearest couple his eyes fell upon. Both are young, of course, and so in love. 'A folly, either of them is going to betray his or her significant other, of that I am sure.' He could not even began to grind his teeth again when he heard a cheerful tone of a girl.

"Hello, uh- are you Stannis? Stannis Baratheon?"

The girl was the one he was waiting for. Tall, an inch or two shorter than him, fair, deep Tully blue eyes and for sure, fiery auburn hair which hung loose on her back. She wore a deep blue top and gray jeans. Blue, to match her eyes. And gray, the damned Stark color.

For a moment he could not avert his eyes from her, 'she is smiling at me'. But as if that would make his mood any better. "Yes, Sansa Stark, are you?"

"Or who could it be? I am very sorry for the delay, Mr. Baratheon."  
"Please call me Stannis. Queer it may sound, but that'll not be your concern. I am waiting here for some time. An hour, minimum."  
"Uh, Stannis, actually my mother wanted me to look exquisitely good today. She spoke highly of you, and I thought it would be unpleasant if I do not prepare myself nicely. I should have come earlier. Can I get your forgiveness?"

Stannis felt uncomfortable. 'Shit, she is already being sad.' He leaned a bit forward, and held her hand. 'So beautiful and slender.'

"You are not to be sorry today, Sansa. I understand."

The very sentence made Sansa smile again. As if a heavy burden fell from her shoulders. "Thanks! Now what are we up to?"

He definitely did not think about that. 'What am I supposed to do with a girl of three and twenty?'

"Anything you want?"  
"Okay, I have made a list already. I thought in case you may rely on me, regarding our plans for today."  
"Clever girl." Stannis managed a smile (which may actually be a twisting of mouth, but surely, an encouraging one)

"So," Sansa continued. "First we will have the cheapest coffee here, then we will go for a walk in the nearby market, and then we will go to the art museum. How's that?"

Stannis sat still. All he could say was, "Why- Why the cheapest?"  
Sansa shrugged. "Maybe it is supposed to bring some sort of variety?"  
"As you say, Sansa."

After they had their coffee, which was good, Sansa pulled Stannis from his chair (kinda embarrasing and childish but he was trapped so what he could do?) and took him to the market. To Stannis's utter disbelief she did not buy a single thing. Queer, because girls are always up to shopping. But he noticed a few things, she loved to observe everything. Not only the goods but also the people, the environment and even, the atmosphere.

When they arrived in the museum Stannis felt the most awkward. Every single person were looking at them. A tall introverted guy, scowling at everyone, nervouse to hold his not-yet-girlfriend's hand, beside him another tall girl, with astonishing eyes and ever so beautiful auburn hair flowing in the air. He could scarcely remember what art he had seen, because the most beautiful art was walking beside him the whole day.

When all the plans went well, according to Miss Sansa, it was already 8:30 PM and he found himself weirdly restless. He had grown to like the girl.

"Why do you look so... worried?" Sansa asked, frowning.  
"What? No, no!" He waved his hand.  
"Do you want to say something?" She asked with a pointed look.  
"Well, yes..." He managed. 'Say it, you idiot.' he heard voices in his head. 'tell her you'd be happy to marry her!' Stannis paused for a bit,  
"Uh, I just wanted to say that... I had a good time with you, I have not laughed so much for a long time as I laughed today. Perhaps the reason was hanging out with you." He did not know what he was saying, "Ah- Also, my mother told me you are very beautiful."

Sansa looked so good when she smiled, "Oh Stannis! Miss Cassana is too kind. Also did you say you laughed?" She giggled. "So tell me, how can a person laugh and scowl at the same time? You are such a rare talent, I'll grant you that."

'She makes me feel like an idiot.' Stannis looked down and chuckled on his own. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. A gentle hand. As he looked at her he saw a pair of admiring eyes and a soft smile. "You have also made my time a lot better than I expected, Stannis. I had a very good day today, thanks to you." She said. "Also..." She chewed her lip, "I'll tell mother that I almost liked a grumpy man today, and made him smile!" The childlike grin was present again. "But I must confess I will have to leave now. Or father will end up sending all my four brothers to look for me." She did not wait for his answer and turned around to leave.

"Sansa! Wait," Stannis held her hand.  
"What?" She looked confused.

He leaned close, like, really close. And now he could even smell the shampoo she used on her hair.

"Why you said almost? Did you not like me?" Stannis asked stupidly.

Sansa touched his cheek. And suddenly he regretted for not shaving well. "Some things are not to be said properly. I thought you knew that." She said. 'Gods, she is owning my soul.' Stannis closed his eyes and opened. Now she was looking straight on his eyes. Her mouth coming very close to his. 'She. Wants. To. Kiss. Me.' Before he could finish his thinking Sansa's lips touched his. It was soft and warm, of course. And her breath smelled of cinnamon and coffee.

Stannis was still as a rock for a moment. But to his surprise he found his lips locking on hers now. It was a wonderful feeling. He held her waist with his left hand and pulled her closer, his right hand on those beautiful hair. Sansa's mouth opened for his tongue and he found himself being hardly controllable. 'Where was she for all these years?' he felt like not letting her go, but he had to break the kiss to get air.

As it finished, Sansa slowly backed away from him, and smiled happily. "How was that? It was my first kiss!"  
"You never kissed before?" Stannis was shocked. "It was...very good."  
"Hell yes! Now don't tell me it was your first as well." She frowned.  
"No, I have been kissed before." He admitted. Not an amazing kiss like this one, for sure. " It was a highschool girl who liked me but...I never dated her."  
"That's good. Tell your mom Sansa Stark stole your heart." She giggled again. "Also, can I have your number?"  
"As my lady commands, and yes." He was given a small paper to write down his number. When he finished she took the paper back. "I will text you as soom as I'm home." She promised. 

"Very well. Good Night, Sansa."  
She held her handbag awkwardly.  
"You too, Stannis."

He kept watching the road until the very last sign of Sansa Stark had vanished. 'It's over? Already?' he sighed. He never in his dreams thought a mood of a person lifts so easily. And time flew away so fast that he thought he was with her for only an hour. Well, Now he must go home where his parents are waiting eagerly to hear what their disappointment of a son did with the most beautiful girl in the world. ''I must skip the kissing part, what an unexpected feeling.'' He reminded himself. There should be some moments completely of their own, he thought as he walked on the crowdy road alone.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: i only ship them in AU settings, thank you.


End file.
